


烙印

by Seeeef



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Branding, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeeef/pseuds/Seeeef
Summary: 把伤口的最后一角缝完时布鲁斯听见杰森说：“不如给我个烙印吧。”
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 19





	烙印

**Author's Note:**

> E级，但不会爽的，雷到不管  
> 注意：烙印（branding）,有详细描写；d/s关系前提；玩法都不科学；是什么时期自由心证  
> 以上看不懂啥意思不要看！！！本来想是pwp但是（。

01

把伤口的最后一角缝完时布鲁斯听见杰森说：“不如给我个烙印吧。”

他抬起头，杰森的额头还冒着伤痛带来的冷汗，嘴角却咧着，像是得意地等着这一提议会给布鲁斯带来什么样的困扰。他一时无法确定这是男孩一如既往地借挑衅自己来说出心里话，还是在抱怨刚才的缝合技术实在够差，甚至比烙印还要刺痛。

炙热的烙铁是耀眼而危险的橙红色，烙印的烫伤先是会蒙住翻滚的血液，再渗出，留下成片的血红。但疼痛本身不会随血液流出，而是从烙印处蔓延，在末端一顿一顿地跳动，比刺伤更尖锐，比淤青更胀痛。处理得当的话伤处会留下完整的血痂，勾勒出印记的形状，这时已经可以开始期待了，期待疤掉下后张扬的标记。但等待是痛苦的，如果期许着什么的话，又让人区分不了心痒与肉体的痒，当然还是痛，肿胀着直到麻木。

如果随意处理，或许脓水与止不下的炎症会毁了精心设计的图案，再给人更久的痛痒折磨。但这就是烙印的妙处所在了，即使就此放置它，即使后悔，也拒绝不了高温在这无法替换的躯体上留下狰狞的痕迹。

完成后失败也好完美也罢，一个特定的印记就此留在那个人的身上，如果对方要求的是他的标志，仿佛又意味着更多。

于是布鲁斯说：“无论你在想什么，不。”然后低头结线剪断。

这倒不是什么过分的要求，他们持续所谓的dom/sub关系有一段时间了，烙印算是种过火的玩法，但对于义警，在疼痛上不至于无法忍受；也不是他给罪犯的那种蝙蝠印，如果决心要做，他可以给男孩最好的，他所想要的。但不，在意外中相同的印记会暴露红头罩的身份，从而揭露了他们所有人的秘密呢。或许是他不想在杰森身上留下更多无谓的伤疤，更别提其中的侮辱含义。而且……即使是在另一层关系上，他们还远没有那么亲近，足以让杰森交出一切，用一个游离的随便什么标志束缚自己。

杰森显然猜到了这样的反应，耸耸肩，又因为扯到背后的伤而皱了皱眉，顺着说：“我知道你为什么拒绝，但作为红头罩……算了，要不下次我杀了个什么人，你就带好你的烙印哪里顺手往哪印一个？”他最擅长的就是从词句库里找到最能让蝙蝠侠不悦的那一条，盯着对方沉着脸回答的样子。

布鲁斯只好从最容易接受的一点说起：“你还没有足够地信任我，单纯地采用这种极端的方式不会给你快感，如果以后要去除也……”

“——你怎么觉得我会想要去除？”

“……会很棘手。让我说完，杰森，你才二十岁，你的服从甚至只是为了控制自己在其他时间的行为，我并没有给你标记的想法。”

杰森站了起来，看着布鲁斯放下针，他取下面罩的脸透露出一丝疲惫，却没有要改变主意的犹豫神情。红头罩穿好装备，随意地道了别，快步走向他的摩托。

这是有点令他沮丧。他以为有那么多的理由，至少他们的关系进展不算是一个阻碍，没想到布鲁斯没有不满他的罪犯同印的提议，而是张口质疑他的服从。哈，犯罪者红头罩，重回哥谭第一件事是给蝙蝠侠找事的红头罩，自然是没有多少臣服心的——但难道杰森对着布鲁斯不能收起他的刺吗？他对他的导师，他的父亲，他时刻关注的那个人，偶尔的支配者，要求一个永久的标记，反倒被指出对方不愿意。

总之这样胡乱的关系也开始得匆匆忙忙，伟大的蝙蝠侠是不是为了控制他才勉强答应？不，即使是他也不会如此揣测布鲁斯，正因为是他才清楚，如果不是自己的要求，布鲁斯宁愿采取更直截了当的方式，比如在他“出错”时把他关在蝙蝠洞里的哪个角落。但杰森也只想出这样方式重新接近他的父亲了，回去当个好孩子是不可能的，但他用什么角色让布鲁斯摸摸他的头，称赞他一声“good boy”呢？性伴侣可以解决一切的顾虑，他也不介意让自己显得更叛逆一些。

伤疤是没能避开的攻击留下的，烙印是他要求而布鲁斯给出的，他可以控制，他不再是被动的接受者。就像此前的游戏中布鲁斯给予的难耐与刺痛。但布鲁斯总是问杰森想要什么，他习惯向布鲁斯索取，拒绝标记不是因为他触及了支配者的尊严。

唐突的提议似乎将尴尬的关系拉得更远了，或者是一波又一波的突发事态让两人都不得喘息，等到他们有机会以面具下的身份再见面时又过了好一阵子。是杰森说起要见一面的，夜巡后，在山顶上。

但先开口的是布鲁斯，他拉下面罩：“你还坚持要一个烙印吗？”

杰森以为这件事不会有后续了，犹豫地摘下头罩：“就当我那时痛傻了吧。”

“你不会轻易说出什么又放弃，杰森，你确定你现在清醒地、自愿地希望在你的身上留下一个烙印吗，哪怕那个烙印可能象征着我？”

布鲁斯是玩真的，他没有闲工夫重复一个傻问题，意识到这一点的杰森勾了勾腿上的枪带，目光转移到布鲁斯胸口的蝙蝠上。

“……是。我想要这个，”他吸了一口气，又指向那只蝙蝠，“而且要之前的那种图案，你现在的蝙蝠可没有那么可爱。”

——布鲁斯倒没有想到这一点，只是他的眉头松了松，眉尾再降了下去。“身份问题你肯定已经考虑过了，如果你只是想要一个标记，纹身也可以。选择烙印，用这种合金控温枪再迅速降温，可以限制疼痛，缩短恢复时长，即使你想要去除也可能完全复原。”

屏幕上的示意图正经得让杰森有那么一点点羞赧于自己的一时冲动，但是，哇哦，这就是蝙蝠侠，卢修斯知道这些高科技被用来满足老板养子的癖好吗？他理直气壮地否定了落时的普通纹身，把复杂的要求灌给布鲁斯， _不要太大不要加奇怪的字既然都这么高级了最好不要太痛_ ，就催布鲁斯不要再让阿尔弗等了快回去。

布鲁斯本来就只打算确认杰森的态度，蝙蝠车一个利落的甩尾驶离，放惊讶的杰森在微凉的山顶消化。 _真的，布鲁斯认真的吗，说真的一个蝙蝠标志？在他的身上？这是不是复活以来布鲁斯第二次同意他的奇怪提议（第一次当然是开始当炮友）？_

蝙蝠侠并不像他表露出来的那样冷静。

他总是冷静的，作为家族的核心，作为依靠头脑在超能力者中取得信任的义警，孩子们虽然时长不听从他的指令，但他知道他们的信赖或依赖。作为支配者也一样，杰森信任作为伴侣的他，却不再需求作为父亲的他，布鲁斯可以克制他自己的欲望，只要在不影响他的事业时他会试着去满足杰森。Dom？他难得地纵容了自己，在他决定和杰森开始这种关系那一刻。那是死而复生的孩子避开了雷线的一次试探，虽然并不比蝙蝠车下的炸弹委婉。他又怀疑杰森需要的是发出指令的蝙蝠侠，而不是布鲁斯韦恩，身份问题很少影响他的判断，但他们都知道不管是哪一层面具，都是这一个人。

第一次真正面对赤裸着的杰伊时，陌生感让他说出了命令的话，熟悉感又让他放轻了动作，感受着面前这副身躯的心跳。人的适应力是无限的，游戏开始键按下他们都无法回头，直到这种游戏成为两人关系的平衡杆。

但烙印远远不同。即便是深陷性虐游戏在不断提高的快感阈值中上瘾的人，也很少会考虑伤害度至此的项目。更何况仅仅是d/s关系，他们也还未向对方开放到多高的程度，考虑到身体状况更不可能采取多么刺激的方式。

所以布鲁斯知道让杰森渴望标记的不是这方面，不是他嗜痛至此或是希望被自己奴役。留下一个标记不意味着杰森被束缚，布鲁斯甚至不排除一种可能，男孩会在获得他想要的之后脱离扭曲的试探游戏。他不应该对此感到遗憾。他总是在杰森面前无可奈何，依旧怀念知更鸟与他并肩作战的样子，依旧怀念男孩从蝙蝠洞窜到大宅里的活泼，除了他所坚守的原则，他总愿意在其他地方退一步。这不过是又一个游戏的提议，而一旦杰森想做什么并且有能力去做，他总会去做的。或许布鲁斯可以再纵容他一次。

02

即使布鲁斯说了这次并不会突然进行烙印，杰森还是比之前更紧张——兴奋，直到被布鲁斯束缚了四肢戴上了眼罩。

长期的训练让杰森自然不在意暂时失去视觉，但也让他习惯性地调动起其他的感官注意着周围的一切，布鲁斯平缓的呼吸声，布鲁斯的脚步声，布鲁斯拿起了某种塑料制品……他想起这是布鲁斯刻意放大的声音，否则即使是越过几层高楼他也能将动静压到极低，在需要恐吓罪犯时又最爱破窗而入。哦不，布鲁斯拿起了什么金属。

自从确定了可以玩烙印之后他对金属就格外敏感，甚至鬼使神差地触摸过刚开过火的枪头，热度迅速冲入指尖带来刺痛，而他将得到更为灼热的印章，自己要求的更强烈的痛。

回忆中枪口的温度与手腕感到的冰冷带来一阵颤栗。布鲁斯用铁链缠住了被皮制腕铐限制着的四肢，将双手绑在床的一端，又把双腿分开各自束缚好，让杰森保持张着腿跪趴着的姿势。他们也不是没有尝试过绳缚，但实际上杰森能够找到结点随时脱离，用铁链如此严厉地固定住还是第一次。

杰森不知道布鲁斯有什么打算，唯一能做的就是用体温温暖紧贴着皮肤的一圈圈金属。不对。“不考虑塞住我的嘴？”他听着布鲁斯的方位，侧过头问。

“安静，臀部往上，你会知道为什么的。”

之前已经做好了润滑，意味着布鲁斯可以轻松地滑进翘起的臀部，在杰森呻吟之前把跳蛋按到合适的位置。杰森反射性地收了收臀，换来不痛却响亮的一次拍打，感觉到手的温度留在上面压下了瘙痒。

布鲁斯另一只手转而刺激他的阴茎，在敏感的端部轻轻摩挲，指尖滑向底部摩擦着会阴，再更用力地撸动起来。上面的手时不时地滑过后穴，将跳蛋往敏感处轻按。伴随着逐渐粗重的呼吸，杰森忍不住摇了摇臀部，布鲁斯却在这时抽出了手指，预告性地摸了下阴茎顶端湿润的小口。

又一次感到金属的凉意时杰森绷紧了腿，还没来得及缓过收紧后穴挤压到快感，尿道棒已经塞进了一颗球。操，布鲁斯选的竟然是带凸起的。没时间适应，小球一颗接以颗地被推进他的阴茎，到达底部时杰森不再撑得住跪趴的姿势，重重地呼着气倒向了一侧。

布鲁斯没有出声叱责，把尿道棒往回抽了一段，又迅速地压回更深处，引得杰森终于闷哼一声。

这都只是前戏。

布鲁斯把他调整回原来的姿势，绕到他身后之后就收回了仁慈的声响。不知道他的支配者什么时候会用什么方式提醒杰森自己的存在，他只能尽力维持羞耻的姿势，一点一点地捂热束缚着自己的铁链和深入体内的那一根金属。期待让他张合着后穴，用那一小颗跳蛋平缓等待的焦躁。

突如其来的电击惊得杰森攥紧了握着铁链的手，来自跳蛋的电击很短暂，但压着前列腺的高速震动也难以忍受。他的感官被全部调动起来，甚至可以闻到一丝铁腥味，后穴的震动传到被堵上的前面，前后夹击的敏感点又酸又胀，不对，可能还是想要喷发的阴茎更胀一些。他忍不住压低了下身，蹭着床单缓解快要溢出来的快感，臀部也翘得更高。

布鲁斯按下了尿道棒的电击按钮，这次不再是浅尝则止。

“啊！……布鲁斯！”杰森颤抖着想要蜷起身体，得到又一次短暂的后穴电击作为警告，侧躺着深呼吸两次后，还是缓缓撑起大腿跪好，将湿漉漉的私处展示给他的支配者。

这就是布鲁斯的计划了，他似乎乐见杰森在电流与震动中挣扎着找回对身体的控制，一次次逐渐延长电击时长，不规律地切换电击的部位。杰森最初还尝试着等待身体适应这种刺激，但还是迷失在纯粹的官能中，随着两个小道具的开和关呻吟，让滴下的水在床单上留下深色的痕迹。

要提高电压时布鲁斯才出声提醒，杰森挣扎着分辨出眼前的白光是快感而不是电流，愣了愣才吸着鼻子同意，一声“好”被升格的击打扭曲了尾音。电流依旧在安全的限度内挑逗着他最敏感的地方，义警虽然能忍受刀枪带来的伤害，却难以经受快感的逼迫。

在电流刺激的暂停的间隙，杰森颤抖着声音求饶，“布鲁斯……哈……我想射……嗯啊！”

“你还可以接受更多，杰伊，撑好。”布鲁斯的声音随着又一次嗡鸣着的震动传来。

杰森张着嘴重重喘息缓过这一波酥麻的感觉，才回答道：“……是。”

视觉的剥夺让他只能感受到下身传来的一阵阵麻痒和酸疼，好像电流的声音也穿过了他的大脑，封闭了快感之外的一切感官。等到他终于忍不住抽噎着求饶时，他已经数不清多少次达到喷发的边界又被死死堵住的前端和电击压下高潮，多少次靠着后穴的摩挲让他误以为自己已经射了，但只是把按摩棒往外推了一些。他现在知道为什么布鲁斯不给他带口塞了，再堵住嘴他可能真的会窒息。

到最后布鲁斯已经不再出声纠正杰森的姿势——当然他也无力控制身体了——只是在他哭着求饶时抚摸着汗淋淋的后背，没有起到安抚的本意，倒是让杰森在敏感中因为熟悉的温度抽搐着呻吟得更大声。

在杰森尖叫着痉挛用后穴达到高潮后布鲁斯关掉了电流和震动，擦了擦男孩脸上的眼泪，但没有摘去眼罩和道具，只是把四肢的束缚拆了开，让杰森发红的身体半蜷着。

过度敏感的身体在接触到一块冰冷的什么东西时无法控制地颤栗起来，所幸只是短暂地在他的皮肤上碰了碰，那块金属就被放进刚得到解放的双手中。

很冰，有些分量，并不算大，大约是杰森一半多的手掌大小。杰森顺着边缘摸索，有一个把手，形状是对称的，两边的半圆，九个尖角……

是“他”的符号，是杰森还是只蹦蹦跳跳的知更鸟时，布鲁斯胸口的蝙蝠。

布鲁斯坐到杰森身旁，轻柔地把跳蛋和尿道棒抽了出来，带着杰森自己流出的液体安抚着前方，杰森没有说什么，紧捏着烙铁大口伴着布鲁斯的动作喘气。

“Old man……Batman……！”

白浊的液体射在了铁灰色的刑具上。

然后他撑着酸软的上身吻上了布鲁斯的嘴唇。

洗漱整理完，杰森又一次拿起了烙铁。这就是将刻印在他的皮肤上的图案。他突然有些唾弃自己，为什么要跟布鲁斯说一定要这只蝙蝠，他死而复生，这只蝙蝠在什么意义上都只是过去了，再一意孤行又能用这留下什么，戴上面具时他也绝不可能再变回蝙蝠侠的追随者。

但布鲁斯什么都没有问，只是按他索要的给了他这个。

在杰森拿着蝙蝠在身体上比划时布鲁斯擦着头发走了出来，他作势把烙铁压在了布鲁斯的胸口，被揉了揉后颈。

“如果印在你这里搞不好会烧掉胸毛。”

布鲁斯顺着对他的玩笑说：“你想要印在哪里？”

杰森解开绑在腰间的浴巾，指了指左大腿的上部，“在我看得见的地方。”

03

所以就到了现在，被固定在后仰的医疗椅上时杰森还在想，要是这时得到阿卡姆那群疯子的新动向，说不定他得自己完成烙印，那么他需要先挣开束缚带的一角——这次是皮质的，然后发挥柔韧性够到旁边台子上剪纱布的剪刀松开脖颈……不过又把他五花大绑不是为了束缚，是防止身体本能反射影响效果。

布鲁斯问过他要不要在状态中进行烙印。杰森不想再自欺欺人，他确实有臣服和受痛的倾向，但管它什么sub，他不是披着这个身份说要烙印的。一个伤疤，不会给他和布鲁斯的关系带来什么升华，甚至不比他们身上的任何伤疤有更多意义。

他只是选择了伤疤的形状。

所以也就不需要费心挑起性欲，杰森赤裸着身体单纯是为了方便。他们真的提前把烙印处的汗毛清理了干净，让杰森斜眼看着怎么都不对劲。他终究还是有些兴奋，体温升高，在室内赤裸着有点冷，但他半勃了。

在布鲁斯消毒时，杰森索性说：“蒙上我的眼睛。啊还有，印上去之后停两秒再降温。”

“我以为你想看。那会有不必要的疼痛。”

“反正还有很长时间可以看。”他没有回复另一句话。

然后他感受到布鲁斯的动作，闭上眼仰起头让布鲁斯给他带上眼罩，配上颈部的束缚带，倒有些温顺的服从者的样子。

观察过环境，也了解了步骤，陷入黑暗对杰森来说没什么特别的，就算布鲁斯不同意他也会闭上眼，或许差别只是黑色还是眼皮血管的红色。

接着布鲁斯在腿侧涂抹着什么，戴着医用手套的手覆上杰森的右颈侧时他颤栗了一下，又平缓地呼出了气。用这种高科技其实不符合杰森最开始的幻想，没有烧灼的燃料味，没有被加至高温的空气波动，提前传来热度，只有开关的声音，直到热度极为靠近时杰森才感觉到，大概距离他的身体只有15厘米。

不过周围的空气还是被加热了，他感觉手心有点出汗。

“杰森。”

他还是该死地听到了自己更急促的呼吸，“是。”然后那热度就刺进了他的身体。

杰森是先听见了嘶嘶声，肉体的疼痛才撞向他的大脑，控制着他所有能动的肌肉紧绷着抵抗烧灼。他逼着自己将注意力集中在腿侧，好像痛感也能被赶到那一块。

但没有，他体会过的各种痛楚一波一波地蔓延在受限的身躯内，高温也席卷了他的血液。他甚至判断不了布鲁斯有没有如他所说多停两秒，意识回归的时候他已经喊叫出声，肌肉紧绷到痉挛。

布鲁斯的一只手还紧压着他的左腿，很快他意识到热源离开了他的身体，然后贴上了低得多的温度。迅速调整到低温没有缓和腿侧过强的存在感，倒像是急冻人的雪上加霜。但他终于能控制自己的呼吸了，挣扎时压迫到喉咙的束缚带让他咳了咳，震得伤口更痛。等到包裹着纱布的低温也不再折磨杰森，布鲁斯才有空给他摘去眼罩。

一切结束得比他想象中还快，延续的只有抽痛，甚至来不及让他思考些什么。

准备包扎时杰森就目不转睛地盯着了，刚受创的皮肤泛着狰狞的红色，让环抱着他腿侧的蝙蝠看上去不太像布鲁斯，倒是像自己。布鲁斯像一个普通的医生一样沉默着拆绑带上药包扎，而杰森从一如既往的扑克脸上看出了难得的烦躁。

向杰森确认烙印的细节和形式时布鲁斯已经开始质问自己。复活回来的杰森一直有自毁倾向，但一次次的险境表示他的求生欲更强，将自己摔成破碎但还在运行的机器对杰森没有任何好处。他以为性控制游戏能发泄出杰森对自己的破坏欲，答应什么烙印根本是被杰森往反方向拽，就算他能够让红头罩不在哥谭杀人，也阻止不了杰森往更深的地方走。为什么在杰森后退一步时他反而不合时宜地提供了机会。

他不是在纵容杰森，而是在纵容自己。

放任自己对杰森的亲近，无论是否接受这个委托，杰森都随时可能离开。这只是一个委托，不像之前的任何一次游戏，他们心照不宣地获得自己想要的，用新的关系替代父子关系的平衡；这次是杰森让他帮忙，内容与他相关但男孩需要的只是一个施加者。蝙蝠标志，杰森涉及义警事业的一个私人请求，布鲁斯想，他不至于连一个私下的乐趣也拒绝。

但是这终究是一种伤疤。在他颤抖着紧抱杰森的尸体时，在他咬着牙将拳头落在杀害杰森的凶手身上时，在他……看着杰森的照片落泪时，他没想过杰森有一天能够回到他的怀抱，再要求来自他的伤害。他在蝙蝠侠的身份上侧重了太多，以至于他的孩子也难以从中抽身，不希望作为布鲁斯的时候也不得不伤害他，反而让他一再松口。

“这就是最后一次了。”

“嗯哼，场上见。没有要求多加几个道具一起玩有点亏。”在布鲁斯开口前杰森已经猜到了。不如说根据布鲁斯的性格，这是理所应当的。

布鲁斯继续吩咐着伤口的处理方式，被杰森吻住。

一个缠绵到令人呼吸急促的吻可以止痛。

杰森陶德以顽强与执着为人生信条，布鲁斯可以不需要他，但他永远可以随心地去给蝙蝠侠找麻烦。所以在伤口愈合疤也掉了之后，杰森迅速地回到了“场上”（虽然之前他不过是在其他城市找别人的麻烦）。让布鲁斯爽不到的提议是有些强人所难，既然蝙蝠侠喜欢搞人格分裂那一套，他也没必要因为对蝙蝠侠的不满放弃布鲁斯，换个模式罢了。

于是蝙蝠侠看到了换了身装备的红头罩：右腿还绑着枪带，但左腿只有普通的口袋，取而代之的是斜在左肩的撬棍，更显眼的是，红头罩的胸口有一个不同于之前任何一只蝙蝠的红色蝙蝠图案。

红头罩把蝙蝠侠压倒在蝙蝠车座位上后蹬掉了裤子，指着左腿上方——他赤裸的左大腿上还绑着枪带，黑色的皮带下是暗红色的蝙蝠烙印——“帮我放飞它吧，蝙蝠侠？”

END


End file.
